


“All you had to do was ask.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [61]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phoebe is feeling sluggish today. She’s not exactly feeling anxious, and she doesn’t feel ill. She just feels done before the day has even started.A ficlet about helping and asking.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	“All you had to do was ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “All you had to do was ask.”

Phoebe is feeling sluggish today. She’s not exactly feeling anxious, and she doesn’t feel ill. She just feels done before the day has even started. Dani is already awake beside her, leaning on one arm and scrolling through her phone. Phoebe watches her for a few moments, not reaching for her glasses or doing anything that would alert Dani that she’s woken up. It’s nicer to watch her than to think of the million things she has on her to-do list which she just has absolutely no interest in this morning. Even basic things: fetching her glasses, getting something to eat. 

After a while, the world being blurry is too much for her. She shuts her eyes and pouts and whines out, “Dani…” 

She hears Dani chuckle and the ruffle of sheets as she turns towards her. “Hmm?” 

“Can’t see,” she says. 

“Because you’re not wearing your glasses,” Dani says, as though Phoebe didn’t know that already. 

“Please,” Phoebe pouts again. 

She hears Dani sigh, and assumes she rolls her eyes, before Dani climbing over her to reach for Phoebe’s glasses on the bedside table. It’s silly, it’s horrendously lazy. But Dani even slips them onto Phoebe’s face, though they are a little crooked in the way someone else putting on your glasses always is. 

“Thanks,” Phoebe says, opening her eyes and seeing Dani clearly. 

“All you had to do was ask,” Dani says with a teasing lilt. 

“I’m also hungry,” Phoebe says. Now she just wants to see how far she can push it. Now it’s almost like a game. 

Dani furrows her brows. 

“You’re not gonna let me starve to death, are you?” Phoebe teases. 

“ _Ask_ ,” Dani says, grabbing her pillow and wielding it like a weapon. 

Phoebe holds up her hands in surrender. “Dani, love, could you grab breakfast, please? I’d so appreciate it. I’d make it worth your while.” 

Dani throws the pillow anyway. She also crawls out of bed. “You’d better, Lester.” There’s laughter in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190773652429/all-you-had-to-do-was-ask) !


End file.
